1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control apparatus and control method for an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known a control apparatus for an internal combustion engine including an exhaust catalyst. As a technique related to such a control apparatus for an internal combustion engine, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-231790 (JP 2007-231790 A) describes a technique for changing a fuel injection amount on the basis of the cetane number of a fuel when an exhaust catalyst of an internal combustion engine is heated. Another document associated with the present application is Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-40221 (JP 2007-40221 A). JP 2007-40221 A describes a technique for increasing an exhaust gas temperature by carrying out additional injection (specifically, post injection) after main injection in an internal combustion engine including an exhaust catalyst.